


Tinder and Wax

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, M/M, Poetry, as you do in this fandom tbh, violence as a euphemism for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He made love to melike a burning flamemeets tinder and wax
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fan Poetry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 10





	Tinder and Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of National Poetry Month! This was written a couple of years ago for a Hannigram poetry zine that unfortunately never got off the ground. So here it is now :)

He made love to me  
like a burning flame  
meets tinder and wax,  
quick and hot and irreversible.  
He made love to me  
with the tilt of his head  
and a caress of my cheek  
and a slip of his knife.  
He opened me up  
and gutted me,  
the closest we have ever been,  
the most beautiful,  
most perfect pain imaginable.  
Our souls become one  
with the spilling of blood,  
an exhale,  
like the ending of a life  
or a new beginning.


End file.
